Snapshot and Other Drabbles & Now Poems as Well
by Shattered Thoughts
Summary: Drabbles: Snapshot, Drug Drag, Too Late, Wishes Do Come True, Raining Tears of Silence, Stubbornly Ignorant, Surprises, The Letter, Loss, Price, Promises, Water, and Losing Time. And now poems: Poem of Grief and Poem of Unspoken Love. Still more to come!
1. Snapshot

**Author's Note: **I seem to have a bad case of writer's block for my other story so I wrote this drabble. It was my first drabble, I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Snapshot**

Draco's face… It was already so well reflected in the pool that was her mind; carved into the stone that was her memory. Yet, he never seemed to keep the same expression; Hermione was constantly having to memorize new complexions of his façade. Right now, rigid disbelief stood out within the frame of the picture she held so dear. His eyes cutouts of concern, rounded with soft sorrow. His mouth torn open, intake of breath still evident upon perfect lips. Lips that struggled to form her name caught still. Caught in a moment in time. The last moment... Forever.


	2. Drug Drag

**Author's Note: **The idea for this just came to me suddenly so I wrote it down. This drabble is also 100 hundred words and rather similar to the first one. Although, I don't like it as much as Snapshot for some reason... So, any suggestions are, as always, completely welcome and very much appreciated. And here we go:

**Drug Drag**

Don't you ever wonder why the past tense of drag is dragged and not drug?  
Hermione's head dragged along the ground. It lolled with the effect of the drug that poisoned her, making her look around. Unfortunately, she saw where _he _was. Where he was watching her with his indifferent mask in place. Maybe that was why she did it; because she hated seeing him like that. Or maybe it was because she was sick. Sick from the drug forced into her and sick of being dragged by a Death Eater. "I hate you!" She screamed at Draco.


	3. Too Late

**Author's Note: **Here is my third drabble. It's a bit darker than the other two but I felt it needed to be in order to get the message across. So, enjoy!

**Too Late**

Hermione felt like hell. So why were they taunting her? Why were they after her blood when it was already spilled? Did they enjoy hearing her cries? It didn't matter though, for they only started again. With the torturing. Again. And then, there he was. Draco looked ready to kill as he slammed into a Death Eater. They all scrambled away from his fury, vanishing rapidly. After watching them go with fury still radiating off him, he turned to her. "No one touches you," he snarled. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "They already have."


	4. Wishes do Come True

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorites although it may not actually look to be that great since I had to cut out a lot to keep it within the 100 word limit. Anyway, enjoy!

**Wishes do Come True**

There: A shooting star. "Did you see?" Hermione asked Draco excitedly. He nodded, silently looking at her. She looked back at the sky. "You should make a wish," she murmured. He sighed, about to tell her wishes didn't come true when she spotted another. "Do it now!" Knowing he couldn't disappoint her, he made a wish. She did the same. He asked, "What did you wish for?" "You know wishes don't come true if you tell." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her thinking, 'Maybe wishes do come true.'


	5. Raining Tears of Silence

**Author's Note: This drabble is dedicated to Dairire. If you haven't read her Dramione Drabbles yet you should, they're really good!  
Now, this drabble is a bit dark (as most of my drabbles seem to come out as...) but its still pretty good, I think. Feel free to disagree. Enjoy! :)**

**Raining Tears of Silence**

Hermione was gone. She was gone and never coming back. After all this time, after everything they'd been through together, she had left him. Of course, she hadn't left of her own will; she'd been violently ripped from his side from the consequences of a single mistake. His mistake. Draco had made the mistake which cost the life of the one person he loved. But she would never know of that love. Just as she would never know of the pain that he was going through now. And all because it was raining silent tears today.


	6. Stubbornly Ignorant

**Author's Note:** Well, nothing much to say, so... Enjoy!

**Stubbornly Ignorant**

"Don't touch me," Hermione growled as Draco reached toward her. "I'm trying to help you," he said exasperatedly. "Well too bad; I don't need help." "Fine then!" Draco threw his hands in the air, "Don't let me help you! Don't even let me near you!" He stomped off, leaving Hermione struggling to stand on her injured leg. Her struggles got her nowhere though and she slumped back to the ground, defeated. After a minute, Draco heard Hermione's quiet request, "I need help." Draco turned back to her and said equally softly, "That's what I've been trying to do."


	7. Surprises

**Author's Note:** Still not much to say other than: Enjoy!

**Surprises**

"What do you mean it isn't here?!" Hermione cried. "I mean what I said Miss Granger- the book was taken out." "But I had it on hold!" Hermione cried again. "Well you'll just have to wait," Madam Pince said. Hermione left, despairing, not noticing the silver eyes that watched her.  
Later, Hermione received a surprise: a package on her bed. She opened it curiously to find the book she wanted, except new. Surprise overtook her before a grateful smile blossomed. She'd never know her silver eyed enemy had given it to her but she would still be forever grateful.


	8. The Letter

**Author's Note:** My muse decided to take a vacation and only just today returned to me. That's why I'm putting up so many drabbles at once. This one isn't as good as the others but I decided to put it up anyway.

* * *

**The Letter**

_Draco Malfoy,_

_You have been chosen for a difficult task. Other, much more competent, Death Eaters, were overlooked simply so that you could prove your capability with this assignment. You should be honored… Do **not **disappoint us._

_Signed,  
__Lord Voldemort_

_Instructions are enclosed_

* * *

As Draco opened the second envelope, he never did suspect what was to come from such an unusual task. Never did he pause to consider that the mission might be something more than the usual messy labor. And never did he even dare to think that the duty described might be to kill Hermione Granger.


	9. Loss

**Author's Note: **Well, another drabble.

**Loss**

Draco hid, watching the grievers. He shifted awkwardly, feeling like an intruder; but then stilled, thinking of the one they mourned for. His discomfort was worth the chance to see her one last time, so he was determined to stay. As the crowd parted, his breath caught. He now had a clear view of the dead witch, known only as Hermione Granger, and he felt his heart ache for her. She still looked beautiful, even in death. So innocent, so sweet… and so vulnerable. Hermione was only one more loss in this war… And yet, she was also so much more.


	10. Price

**Author's Note: **This drabble is much longer than I normally write them, 300 words longer to be exact, but I think it had to be this long in order for it to make sense and not be rushed. I do have a quote in this one, which will be italicized. I got the quote from a website but the link is not going to work here so... Anyways, hope you enjoy:)

**Price**

"Granger, I'm _sick _of you moping around this place! Can't you just get _over _him already?! If he left you _that _easily, then he obviously wasn't worth your time!" Draco shouted in frustration.

Hermione looked at him with dull eyes. "Don't say that," she said automatically and without true feeling.

"That's exactly what I mean!" He pointed at her, as though she were all the evidence in the world. "You defend him but you don't really mean it. You don't love him, Granger, you never did, really; you only stayed with him out of familiarity and comfort. That's all; no emotional attachment, nothing. Just comforting familiarity."

"That's not true," Hermione mumbled brokenly.

"It is and you know it," said Draco stubbornly. "It's the only reason why you're mooning after him and to tell you the blunt truth, I'm completely sick of it. I don't think I can deal with having to see you like this another day. Can't you find someone, _anyone_ else, other than Ronald Weasley to love? Really Granger, I'm so sick of it that I'd be willing to _pay _you to find someone else. And that's saying something, considering my policy on money for --mudbloods." Hermione, though she didn't notice his near slip up, did seem to snap out of her stupor at that. At first, Draco thought it was the mudblood comment and started to regret saying such a thing. However, when she spoke, he realized what it really was.

"'_You can't buy love… but you can pay heavily for it,'" _Hermione murmured with defiance churning contemplatively in her warm brown eyes.

He considered her thoughtfully and even slightly hopefully, his earlier resentment gone. "Yet aren't those payments worth it in the end?"

Her eyes dropped as they glazed over again and silently, he despaired of the returning expression of defeat she bore. "No… The price is too much… the cost too high…. You wouldn't understand."

She pushed past Draco, making her way out the door to leave him, both literally and figuratively. For what Hermione hadn't known was that Draco really did understand. He understood that she was hurting and that she believed love wasn't worth the price. But that didn't mean he agreed.

If anything, he thought the opposite. Because Draco, infamous muggleborn hater and Prince of Slytherin, was willing to pay any price to earn Hermione Granger's love… Any price at all.


	11. Promises

**Author's Note: ****Another longer than usual drabble.**

**Not This Time**

"Come on, Hermione," Draco pleaded with her, "Just think: Once we get out of here, everything will be fine. _You _will be fine. You'll get better with healers to help you. And then you'll never have to worry about getting hurt again. In fact, you won't have to worry about anything at all. I promise. And I'll take care of you; that's a promise too."

Hermione gave an eerie, humorless laugh as she lay in his arms. It caused her to start coughing up blood again. When she managed, with his help, to get under control once more, she answered in a toneless voice. "We both know that I'm not going to make it… No matter what you say."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, searching her eyes urgently, and said desperately, "No Hermione, you can't think like that! I _promise _that I'll make it true and you know I don't break my promises; ever!"

Hermione closed her eyes; only her shallow, harsh breaths letting him know that she was still there. "Draco, they're empty promises, that's why they can be broken."

"But what about _your _promise, the one that you said could _never _be broken?" He whispered dejectedly.

Hermione sighed, then coughed again as the blood started to flow more heavily. Draco used the edge of his sleeve to stem the bubbling liquid from leaking out of her mouth. After subsiding from the fit, she sucked in a pained breath, letting it out slowly before answering. "Promises were made to be broken. The time I said that I would stay by your side forever, I knew that… but still, I thought… no, I hoped, that, that one time, for that one wish, it would remain unbroken… I guess not."

"But Hermione, it doesn't have to be that way, we can still make it through this together," Draco said urgently.

Hermione shook her head, smiling sadly with her eyes closed. "Not this time, Draco… Not this time…"

And then Hermione, loved and lover, once believer of promises, and faithful, know it all Gryffindor, faded into oblivion.


	12. Water

**Author's Note: **This one is a bit unusual but I think it's ok.

**Water**

Water everywhere. Eyes filling up; can't tell what's tears and what's water anymore. Breaths choked back, shivers violently ripping at chest. Hard to know what's wanted, needed, more: breath, or warmth. The terrible cold fills lungs just as readily as the air that was once breathed. Ice formations playing with sight, blackly distorting it to the point of no return. Numbness doesn't stop the binding rope from snapping at the blood flow inside the rapidly pulsing flesh of wrists and ankles. And then, as that pulse finally slows, it is the end. She knew it was the end. But she also knew that it was not just the end of her. For there, flashing beneath her barely open eyelids, was the picture of her love. The love between them that was also lost in the icy depths of this watery tomb. The love between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.


	13. Losing Time

**Author's Note: **Another one, it's not that good but oh well.

**Losing Time**

How much time had passed? She didn't know. The ticking of the clock wasn't obvious; in fact, it was very subtle. Disguising itself as hours when mere minutes had passed. Or sometimes, the positions were switched and hours became minutes. Whatever the time though, it was always ticking… Always trickling down that hourglass, moving across the clock face, stretching across the earth itself to measure passing time. And for her, that time was running out. Numbered were the hours that would strike. Counted, the ticking minutes that passed. And tallied the breaths she took. Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…


	14. Poem of Grief

**Author's Note: **Well, when I first wrote this, it was in a very different context. But now, looking back on it, I'm thinking that it might work for this. I thought that it could be Hermione writing the poem about how she feels when Draco got lost in the war. Not lost as in dead. Lost as in, they can't find him. And now, when Hermione is writing the poem, it's been so long that they have given up and simply marked him as dead. Well, all of them except Hermione that is. Hope I'm right…

**Poem of Grief**

When the sun shines on my face,

This is no place,

To cry.

I cry for fear,

That far or near,

We cannot be together.

Through the pain,

I search in vain,

For you.

Though I try,

I cannot deny,

That you are gone forever.

Scarred for life,

For a knife,

Of sorrow pierces me.

Time will heal,

But I still feel,

The wound.

It throbs forever,

For it will never,

Heal completely.

Please come home,

I am alone,

Without you.

And though I have friends,

It never ends,

The pain of losing you.


	15. Poem of Unspoken Love

**Author's Note:** This poem is nearly the same as the first except for the story behind it, which is slightly different. Draco and a group of Order members went to take out some Death Eaters that were after muggles. However, it was worse than they thought; there were way more Death Eaters then Order members. The Death Eaters won and many Order members didn't come back… including Draco.

**Poem of Unspoken Love**

Walked away with head held high,

Never got to say good bye,

Never got to tell you,

That I love you.

Every time I looked your way,

I always knew just what to say,

So I opened my mouth to tell you,

That I love you.

But the words would never come out,

And now I find myself without,

The chance to tell you,

That I love you.

Every time I hear your name,

All I can think of is how you came,

And then left before I could tell you,

That I love you.

In even the smallest of ways,

You showed me your love until your last days,

And now I know I should have also told you,

That I love you.

The thought was always crossing my mind,

But I could never bring myself to bind,

You with my words when all I had to do was show you,

That I love you.

I showed you every way I could,

But now that you're gone I know that back then I should,

Should have told you,

That I love you.

I can't tell you know,

But if I knew how,

I would go back in time to tell you,

That I love you.

Since I can't tell you face to face,

I will have to hope that in whatever place,

You are, you can hear me tell you,

That I love you.

Because I do.

**Author's Note #2:** After posting both these poems, I came up with the idea of writing drabbles from lines in the poems. So, if you're interested and if you liked either poem, I should have at least one more drabble up within the next week or so that will be based on them.


End file.
